The Great Dipper
by sora ichi
Summary: Jungkook,dia pintar,manis,ramah,dan tangguh... tapi kenapa dia diam saat di jadikan bahan bulian di sekolah oleh kakak kelasnya? akankah kehidupannya membaik saat seseorang datang dan mengaku sebagai kakaknya? bad summary, boy x boy DLDR typo bertebaran, Happy reading ! :')


cast:

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Wonwoo

dan bisa kalian temukan sendiri

cerita ini asli buatan ichi :').kalau kalian nemuin ada banyak nama nama member dari boyband yang berbeda harap maklum ya, ichi emang mulfan :v

boy x boy ,yang dikemas agak sedikit dramatis..

rate untuk sekarang T dulu.typo bertebaran.

DLDR :D

Jungkook , seorang siswa yang berasal dari salah satu panti asuhan di daerah busan.Dia jenius,tampan,dan tangguh.Namun hal itu justru membuatnya menjadi bahan bulian para kakak kelasnya...

 _buuuckkk...baaackkkk..._

suara pukulan dan tendangan yang berasal Dari kantin sekolah saat jam istirahat dan sebuah tontonan gratis untuk para siswa maupun siswi yang tak berbelas kasihan.

"mati kau!..." seorang siswa berotot yang terus menendangi badan seseorang. yang terkena tendangan hanya meringkuk memegangi wajahnya.Para murid lain hanya tertawa, seolah hal yang disebut pembulian itu suatu hiburan.

" Aiishh...lihat betapa lemahnya dia.."ujar si rambut merah,Junhoe salah satu dari 4 pembuli Jungkook.Dan ya,yang sedang merintih kesakitan saat ini adalah Jungkook,Jeon Jungkook.

"sudah tidak bergerak ya?..hah..begitu membosankan!" Jongin mulai bosan saat bahan buliannya tak berdaya.mulai beranjak pergi diikuti oleh Junhoe,Dohyuk,dan Daesung.setelah kepergian grup penyiksa,seseorang mulai melangkah memasuki kantin.menuju Jungkook yang masih meringkuk menahan sakit.Wonwoo ,siswa itu hanya berdiri di dekat Jungkook,memandang dengan wajah yang mulai merah ,kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi melihat sahabat baiknya kesakitan.

" Astaga...kookie,kau terlihat cukup berantakan hari ini," Wonwoo melepas kepalan tangannya dan mulai membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini , oh?.."

Yang ditanya tersenyum,dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kali ini saja kook,ijinkan aku membantumu,biarkan aku menghajar senior senior gila itu jika kau tak mau melakukannya" Nada bicara Wonwoo mulai meninggi,Dan terus mengomeli Jungkook dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Wonwoo-yaa...tidak semua hal bisa selesai dengan adu pukul.Dan Aku harap kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan ." Jungkook tersenyum ,senyuman yang sama cerahnya dengan matahari itu membuat Wonwoo meredakan amarahnya.Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan,Wonwoo dengan telaten mengobati luka luka lebam Jungkook,ruang kesehatan itu sepi,entah kemana dokter sekolah yang bertugas saat sedang dibutuhkan begini.

 **(Wonwoo - 'Dia terlalu baik')**

Aku bertemu dengannya saat memasuki kelas satu SMP.Aku memasuki kelas baruku hari ini,tapi semua anak anak di kelas itu menghindariku .Bukan karena aku ini bau atau apa,tapi mereka takut padaku.Maklum saja,selain dikenal pandai berkelahi,bersikap dingin dan memiliki tatapan membunuh bak iblis yang menakutkan,Aku adalah anak dari seorang ketua gengster yang cukup ditakuti di daerah sini, sebab itulah mereka takut padaku.

Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang,dekat jendela,dan tentu saja kursi sebelahku masih kosong,sebab yang lain enggan duduk denganku.

"Hai...!"...Sapa seseorang dengan suara yang lembut.membuyarkan lamunanku pagi itu.Aku menoleh ke sumber suara tadi, seorang anak laki laki yang memakai seragam sama denganku,memakai kacamata,berkulit cerah,dan ya...harus ku akui,dia sedikit imut.Dia tersenyum padaku, " _senyum yang indah"._ batinku berucap,kagum akan pemandangan menyejuk kan di pagi yang membosankan...

Tunggu,kenapa Aku jadi terpaku pada senyuman anak ini,dia kan laki laki ,sama sepertiku.

"Apa kursi ini masih belum ditempati?".pertanyaan darinya membuyarkan keheninganku.Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.Lalu dia duduk,masih dengan senyuman indahnya itu,entah kenapa melihatnya membuatku merasa nyaman.dia menatapku,mengulurkan tangannya ,

"Namaku Jungkook,Jeon Jungkook,siapa namamu kalau boleh tau?". dia bertanya dengan sangat ramah,dan lagi lagi masih dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Wonwoo,Song Wonwoo".jawabku singkat ,tanpa menyambut uluran tangannya.bukannya Aku sombong,hanya saja sedang menjaga imejku yang sok cool ini . :v ( _sedikit ngakak saat nulis ini)_

Dia menarik tangannya ,duduk dengan tenang.Hening ,Jungkook tak lagi berbicara padaku atau sekedar melirikku, Aku berpikir mungkin dia sama seperti anak anak yang lain.Aku pun kembali menatap langit melalui jendela kelas,terang dan biru,aku suka ketenangan ini.Tidak terasa sudah jam istirahat.

"Wonwoo-hsii...apa kamu lapar? mau ini?",dia menyodorkan bekalnya padaku,menawariku dengan senyuman itu lagi..Aku menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan dinginku,mencoba mengintimidasi.dan...

booommmmm...

dia justru terkekeh melihatku memelototinya.

"Kau,...kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Kau terlihat manis kalau seperti itu" menjawabku dan berhenti terkekeh.aku masih menatapnya,dan menanyainya lagi," kau tidak takut padaku?". Jungkook tersenyum,"kenapa aku harus takut?,kau tidak terlihat menakutkan."

Tunggu,aku melupakan bagian terpenting, tadi Jungkook bilang apa, Aku manis. blusssh...

aku mengalihkan wajahku menatap keluar jendela.mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai merona.

Berkali kali Aku mendiamkan Jungkook,namun dia tetap tak jemu untuk mengajakku bicara,meski jarang ku balas.dia juga selalu menawariku bekal makan siangnya yang sederhana.dan akhirnya,Aku menyerah.

"Hei Jungkook, Apa kau tidak bosan memakan bekal yang sama setiap hari?"...Jungkook menjatuhkan rahangnya,menatapku. "kenapa denganmu ini? cih..."tanyaku dengan dahi mengernyit.

"a-an-niya...kau baru saja menyebut namaku?" ,sedikit terbata menjawab.

"Ya,memangnya kenapa?, tidak boleh?".lagi lagi tersenyum," _anak yang aneh"_ batinku.

"Terimakasih Wonwoo-shii".

"yak...kenapa kau malah berterimakasih?,dasar aneh!,dan berhentilah memanggil namaku dengan embel embel itu." suaraku sedikit meninggi karena jengkel.tapi dia justru terkekeh.

"baiklah ,Wonwoo-yaaa'.

Ya, dialah teman pertamaku,orang yang berteman denganku bukan karena rasa takut,teman pertama yang tersenyum tulus untukku.Dan sekarang dia duduk di depanku, meringis menahan rasa ngilu luka yang sedang aku obati. Melihatnya begini membuatku sangat sakit hati.Kenapa dia hanya diam,kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk tidak ikut campur!.Jungkook bukanlah seorang anak yang lemah ,dia bahkan selalu menang saat melawanku saat latihan taekwondo di rumahku. Jungkook hanya terlalu baik, itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini.

TBC.

terimakasih untuk yang mau mampir membaca ff gaje dari saya :v .bagi yang mau kasih saran dan masukan bolehkok..ditunggu responnya :'). bisa lanjut apa enggaknya cerita ini tergantung respon pembaca. TY

salam satu mulfan .


End file.
